Kiss Me Slowly True Blood Fan Fiction
by Howlingwolf 02
Summary: Eric and Sookie are finally getting along but just when things looks up, Sookie has a surprise guest who turns everything upside down. What happens when Sookie & Eric's relationship hangs in the balance and everything turns to chaos
1. Chapter 1

Kiss Me Slowly ~True Blood Fan Fiction~

I suddenly wake from my deep slumber and I yawn loudly, turning over as I do so. My blond hair messy as it frames my petite face. My mind wonders back to the night Eric spent with me; the hot passionate sex and the romantic cuddling and falling asleep in his arms afterwards.

The thoughts have me smiling away to myself as I sit up and stretch, clicking my back. From the corner of my eye I see something move and my heart instantly beings to pick up its speed. On high alert, I slip out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and a bra.

"H-Hello?" I stutter, looking around yet no one replies.

I quickly check the hallway before making a run for it; I hear footsteps behind me and low growl. Letting out a squeal of fear, I run into the kitchen, slamming the door behind me as my heart is hammering away in my chest.

"Get out of my house!" I yell through the door, knowing only a supernatural being would be so quiet when moving.

In response to my demand, I hear a low chuckle but I take that as a sign which tells me that they aren't planning to leave anytime soon. Making a hasty decision, I rummage around in the kitchen draw before gulping loudly; in my hands in a large kitchen knife which I'm willing to use if I must.

The house is dead silent which makes me even more jumpy and paranoid. Taking a deep, reassuring breath, I slowly open the kitchen door to find the hallway deserted and empty. Clutching the sharp knife in my hand, I go to take a step towards the hall when a pair of strong, cold arms snake out and pulls me back into a hard chest.

Screaming in surprise and shock, I wriggle around trying desperately to break free. I suddenly remember that I have the knife in my hand and with one quick movement; I swiftly bring my hand up and stabs the intruder in the arm.

With a loud growl of what seems annoyance, they take the knife out their arm and let it fall to the floor with a clatter. They then nuzzle their face in my hair which completely confuses me and I gulp at how familiar it feels.

"Mm, Sookie. I do love the smell of your hair." The guy purrs in my ear, bringing me closer to him.

"E-Eric!" I gasp; unable to believe that I just stabbed him.

"Yes my darling, it is I. Who else would you allow to nuzzle into you like so?" He questions, his gorgeous accent ringing in my ears.

"No one Eric. I just…I thought you were breaking into my house! Why didn't you answer me when I called out?" I reply, crossing my arms over my chest as I turn round to face him.

With a smirk, he licks his already pink and soft looking lips before running a hand through his golden mane of hair. "What can I say, I love hearing your little heart hammer away vigorously."

My mouth drops open as I listen to what he's saying but I don't make any further comment on the matter as, after all, he is a vampire. I then watch as Eric's eyes travel from my own to drink in the sight before him; his eyes looking down and lingering on my breasts before going back up.

"Like what you see?" I ask in an unsure voice.

"I always do." He replies before making his way towards me and picking me up bridal style.

I let out a giggle as we then appear in my bedroom, which is still how I left it earlier. He places me onto the bed carefully, making sure he is being gentle. I pull him towards me, running my hands through his soft hair.

"I thought I wouldn't see you till Saturday. Today's only Thursday." I mutter.

I feel Eric shrug as he snuggles into me, running his tongue along my neck. "I couldn't wait that long to see my girl. Plus, the club is boring me some."

"Oh really? How come?" I ask, genuinely curious.

Eric turns us over, so we're lying on our sides. He smiles at me in an affection way which makes my heart swell with love for him. It's strange, how much I've changed over the past year. I've gone from being a shy, innocent girl to a confidant, independent woman. I think about gran all the time but I know, some how, that she's smiling down at me from heaven.

"I think someone's after my club Sookie. Things have been going on… strange thing which angers me. Humans are going into the club with poison in their systems so when the vampires drink their blood, they die… I keep getting death threats. Vampires have been staked, shot, drained of their blood, this happened over the past week. Luckily the more adventurous and daring vampires still come to the club but I've noticed that many are straying." He growls, his eyes blazing red with anger and hatred.

"Maybe you've upset someone?" I suggest in a small voice.

"I upset everyone Sookie. This is no ordinary situation…Who ever this someone is, they want me dead and out of the way. I just need to figure out why."

I frown as I take in the information Eric has just given me. Why would someone want to kill off Eric and his business? Are they jealous of him and his success? Maybe there's a bigger picture behind all of this.

We lay there is silence; our minds on turmoil are we both think about other things. The silence makes me sleepy, its not an uncomfortable silence, more of a warm comforting one which makes me smile to myself at the random and odd thought.

"We should go to the club tomorrow night…" Eric beings.

"If that's what you want Eric." I reply in a light hearted tone.

Deep down though, I wish we could just stay here and have hot passionate sex. Oh how good is feels it have his tongue in my mouth, his teeth grazing my lower lip and his hands firmly in my hair, hi-

"Sookie." Eric's voice brings me out of my thoughts abruptly.

"Sorry Eric…I zoned out for a second there, what did you say?"

Eric smirks at me knowingly. "I said, yes, that is what I would like, as long as you are comfortable accompanying me to the club."

"I would love to." I say, smiling over at Eric whilst he still smirks.

"What?"

"Oh nothing my lover…I just enjoy watching the expression you get when you're thinking about me." He replies, laughing loudly.

I feel my cheeks burn but pushing that aside, I stand my ground and decide to have a little fun with my vampire. I raise an eyebrow in mock surprise. "How do you know I was thinking about you? And what was I thinking?"

Eric's laughter quietens and he lets out a low growl. "You should not be thinking of anyone else but I."

"You still haven't answered my question." I taunt.

"Hm, You were thinking about how good I am in bed." He says with pure confidence and a big smile on his face which makes him look adorable.

Staying quiet, slowly makes Eric's triumphant smile disappear and in its place is a cold expression which makes me shiver. "What were you thinking Sookie."

I look over at Eric and I realise that he's hurt; hurt by my silence and hurt by the fact that I wouldn't just come out and say what was on my mind. So, instead of playing with him anymore, I lick my lips and crawls over to him, pushing myself up against his body.

"What were you thinking." He persists.

Still not responding to him, I run my hands through his hair and pulls his neck to the side; leans in and gives him a love bite, causing him to groan in pleasure which only makes my body heat up with the desire I have for him.

Smirking at Eric's groan and sudden reluctance to let me go and put any space between us. I lean up, grazing his earlobe which causes him to shiver with desire and lust, I then whisper in his ear softly.

"I'll show you…"


	2. Chapter 2

It's Friday night and I'm getting ready to go to the club which is owned by Eric. I'm sitting here in my white underwear and bra; blow drying my damp hair. Once it's dry, I then go to my wardrobe, unsure of what I should wear.

After a few moments of debating what to wear, I pick out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, my brown cowboy boots and a white strap top and to top it all off, I sling on my black leather jacket. I let my hair fall down and frame my face.

With one last glance at the clock, I walk into the kitchen; switching the light on to find Eric leaning against the counter, smirking at me as his eyes soak in my appearance and what I'm wearing. In a flash he's in front of me, running his hands through my soft, silky hair.

"I love your hair Sookie. It's so…Soft." He mutters, kissing me softly on the lips.

"I know. Eric…" I trail off, getting lost in thought.

"What's wrong Sookie?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen tonight." I suddenly gush.

Eric seems to stiffen at my words but just when I'm about to comment on it, he relaxes; taking a deep breath of air. "Everything will be fine my angel."

I smile up at him and his reassuring words. Eric embraces me into a comforting hug and I cling onto him, not wanting to let him go. The strange feeling in my stomach is back and is unsettling me, as if it's trying to tell me that something really bad is going to happen tonight.

Pushing that feeling aside, we break away from each other and with a couple of deep and reassuring breaths, I'm back to normal. No more disturbing and worrying thoughts, I tell myself as I remember that Eric can feel whatever I am feeling.

"Are you ready, my lover?"

"Yes Eric."

"Then let's go and get this party on the road." He announces.

Taking Eric's hand, we walk out of my house; locking the door behind me before walking down the steps and getting into his sleek black car. We sit there in a comfortable silence yet I can tell that Eric is thinking the exact same thing as myself...

What's in store for us when we get there?

We arrive outside the club and as usual, there are lots of human girls lurking about, waiting and wanting to come in and see just how dangerous and sexy a vampire can really be. The thought of that instantly made me think of _my_ dangerous and sexy vampire; Eric.

As we head into the club, I see a girl glare at me and give Eric a flirtatious smile with causes jealously to stir deep within me as I practically growl at her. Stupid cow, I think to myself and then instantly scowl myself for being so shallow and mean.

"As you can see, not so many vampires." Eric mutters, anger radiating off of him.

As we got closer and deeper into the club, that feeling of anxiety takes over me once again. I run a hand through my hair to distract myself and with a small sigh of reassurance; Eric then takes my hand and gently squeezes it, comforting me through touch.

"Everything's fine."

We walk into the large main room to find vampires drinking blood and humans near by, begging them to drink from them and show them a good time. The music blares in the back ground, creating a light and exciting atmosphere.

There is a group of vampires and humans, huddling around someone which picks at my curiousity and Eric's as he leads us over to them. I let out a sigh as my throat is dry and beings to feel sore, I let go of Eric's hand and walks over to the bar, ordering a glass of vodka.

The vampire serving at the bar gives me a sly, flirtatious smile and hands me the alcohol. I instantly gulp it all down in one go, feeling the effects of it already. I glance over at Eric to find him talking to some woman dressing in all white which is very eye catching in place like this.

"You really were thirsty." The serving vamp says in an amused tone.

"Yep, can I have another please?" I ask hastily.

Without another word, he gives me another glass of vodka and I consume that all in one gulp too. Now that I'm more relaxed, I look around the club to find that Eric is right, there are still vampires coming here but not so many as before.

I then feel Eric's hand on my shoulder just when I'm about to take another swig of my drink. "Now Sookie, don't you go all drunk on me."

"I'm not drunk…Just tipsy!" I slur, smiling up at him with a crooked smile.

Eric helps me down from my position at the bar and we start to make our way to his office at the back of the club yet whilst going past the large group of vampires and humans huddled around someone, I glance over and see no other than her.

Gasping loudly, I go into a shock of state and anger all in one go. Eric looks down at me, confused and unsure of why I'm suddenly behaving and acting so rationally. "What's wrong Sookie?"

"_She's_ here Eric." I hiss through a clenched jaw.

"Who?"

I don't reply, instead I get closer to the crowd, pushing my way through the vampires who glare at me but I don't comment. I suddenly go still as I watch the scene before my own eyes, as others watch as well, mesmerised however I'm not mesmerised, instead I'm horrified.

"C-Come on, please let me drink from you." A very pale vampire moans at the girl with blond hair.

The girl with long silky blonde hair and blue eyes is slowly pacing round the vampire who's tied down to the wooden chair. She gives the vampire a firm squeeze on his crotch, causing him to hiss in pain and pleasure.

She's wearing ripped black jeans which show off her smooth looking legs and thighs, a low cut dark blue top which also shows off her cleavage and large breasts. Her high heels click against the floor whenever she moves, teasing the vampire.

"Now who do we have here?" Eric mutters in my ear, his eyes glued to the girl.

I let out an inhuman sound and stalk away, my hands clenched into fists at my sides. My temper flares up as I think about what trouble she's going to cause for me, why else would she be here? I've only ever met her once before and that ended with a black eye for her and a busted lip for me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the toilet." I growl, assuming its Eric who's asking.

Bursting into the toilets, I slam the door behind me. The image of her in my head spins round over and over again, causing me to growl even louder than before. I look in the mirror, at my reflexion; my medium length blonde hair, my blue eyes, all I can see is _her_ staring back at me.

As my temper reaches its peak, before I can stop myself, my hand is smashing into the mirror; shattering the pieces of glass all over the floor and sinks. I then look down at my hand whilst breathing hard, to find it cut and bleeding slowly.

"Great, just great." I mumble to myself as I sit down and stare at my hand.

All of a sudden some human girl walks into the bathroom, giving me a dirty look as she takes in my flustered state. My anger gets the better of me once again and just when the girl is about to go into the stall, I stop her.

"What was that look for?" I question.

"You were having sex in the stall; do you know how disgusting that is?" She replies in a sharp tone.

"Did you know that you're completely wrong and if you don't get out of my sight in less than 10 seconds I'm going to kill you!" I scream.

The girl gives me one last look before hastily retreating out of the bathroom to god knows where. Why am I letting her get to me? I think to myself as I become slightly calmer than a few moments ago.

A wave of emotions hit me hard and with my bloody hand cradled against my chest, I being to cry.


End file.
